


Click

by AstraLowelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Watson is a Good Friend, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Sherlock attempts, unsucessfully, to solve a Rubik's cube.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Click

Click.

Click.

Clickclickclick _thud._

"Sherlock...!"

_"This infernal device is driving me mad!"_

John smirks. "You're just upset because you can't figure out that child's toy."

Sherlock glares. "I _will_ crack it."

"Of course you will. Now pick it up off the carpet. It'll hurt if someone accidentally steps on it."

Sherlock huffs and scoops the multi-colored square off the floor, then leaps headfirst onto the couch and curls up into an impossibly tight ball, eyes narrowed in contemplation. His fingers twitch the colorful rows this way and that, all the while muttering obscenities under his breath.

John sighs deeply. "Sherlock, give me that."

Sherlock doesn't even look up as John approaches. "Go away, John."

"No, I won't. Sherlock, give me that."

Sherlock tries to hold on, but John manages to wrangle the thing out of the detective's grasp. John laughs.

"I remember this from when I was a kid. I used to play with them all the time. Look, Sherlock."

He dexterously flicks the rows up, down, sideways. Sherlock watches raptly. A minute passes.

John tosses the solved puzzle into Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock's mouth drops open.

John grins.

With a growl of sheer annoyance, Sherlock grabs the Rubik's cube and throws it across the room. It lands in the kitchen, knocking over a glass jar of some pinkish, cloudy liquid and shattering the thing onto the floor. The floor begins to smoke faintly.

John sighs deeply.

"I can teach you if you want," he offers.

"Go away," is Sherlock's only response.


End file.
